


hot topic melodrama

by gaytimetraveller



Series: hot topic au [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anyways, F/F, i live in a hell of my own devices and that hell is obscure femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 23:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaytimetraveller/pseuds/gaytimetraveller
Summary: Larxene hates her job, Larxene hates her coworkers (especially Demyx), Larxene hates her roommate, Larxene hates the weird man who keeps buying all the belts. Larxene hates possibly everything except Riku's hot friend.





	hot topic melodrama

**Author's Note:**

> hi im just digging myself a deeper hole of femslash no one cares for except me and like three people. anyways i havent made posts of actual content of kingdom hearts in Years so god forgive me for thi

Larxene was going to strangle Saïx. No, wait, scratch that, she was going to stab Saïx, multiple times, and then strangle Demyx. Sure, working at a shitty mall Hot Topic was shitty, but working shifts with Demyx for days on end while Marluxia was on vacation? That was just plain torture.

Larxene was going to kill him if she heard him hum Wonderwall one more time. She was going to strangle him and hopefully never have to hear Wonderwall, or any other Oasis song, ever again. Then she would knife Saïx, at least twice, and then possibly break Marluxia’s nose for going on vacation and leaving her with  _ Demyx _ .

She vaguely suspected Marluxia had said something to Saïx about having Demyx cover his shifts. Probably to get back at her for putting koolaid in the shower head in his bathroom. It’d even turned his hair pretty blue. It was hilarious.

Maybe working the same job as your roommate was a little too much time together. But they’d always antagonized each other, and she figured the kool-aid was a good payback for the time he’d dyed her hair with beet juice while she was asleep. There was a reason they’d had to ban having beets physically present in the apartment.

Maybe after work she could invite Demyx to some fast food place and dump kool-aid on  _ his _ head. She wasn’t sure if he’d throw more of a fit about it than Marluxia had. At least Marluxia had enough hair products around to just get it out, Demyx probably didn’t, he’d just be stuck with kool-aid hair. That was a bit satisfying to think about. But he probably wouldn’t be nearly as upset as Marluxia had been, which put a bit of a damper on it. Unfortunately Marlxuia was a vain bastard who cared more for his hair than his own life, and Demyx wasn’t.

Larxene sighed and struggled to resist the urge to bang her head on the counter as Demyx walked by, humming Wonderwall,  _ again _ .

Demyx hadn’t even done a goddamned thing all day. It was a slow day, which only made it worse. He’d unfolded and re-folded some t-shirts, then nearly knocked over a stack of those insufferable little boxed figures with the beady eyes. Larxene hated them with a passion, she wouldn’t even have blamed Demyx for knocking them over, but watching him fumble around trying to keep the pile from toppling was just annoying. Not that she was going to help him.

Actually, Demyx had a weird affinity for them. As far as Larxene was concerned they were wholly cursed. Possibly possessed. He hated it when people knocked them over too.

She still fondly remembered that time Roxas’ brother had knocked over a whole wall of them, causing what had been fondly labelled a “funko avalanche”. Demyx had absolutely shrieked, and Larxene had smugly stood behind the counter while he cleaned them up. Both Marluxia and Axel had pretended they were too occupied to help. It must’ve taken him a good twenty minutes to half an hour to actually sort them out back into place.

It would’ve been even funnier if, say, Vexen had been the one working. Vexen had even more of an affinity for them, it was honestly kind of weird. Marluxia said he figured Vexen had some kind of weird funko fetish. Larxene didn’t really want to think about what that entailed.

Larxene was interrupted from her increasingly unfortunate train of thought by a familiar face walking into the store. Demyx waved as he passed, once again re-folding the t-shirts. God.  _ Useless _ .

Riku waved at her as he veered off towards the cursed funkos. Probably just avoiding Demyx until he finished his pointless t-shirt cycle.

Thinking about it for a moment, Larxene thought that she and her friends seemed to know or encounter a weird amount of people with silver hair. Maybe it was a trend, or maybe they were just all related.

It’d be a bit funny if Riku was related to, say, Xemnas (which she knew he wasn’t, but it was still a bit funny to think about). Or even better, that weirdo who had once came in and bought their entire stock of belts. She hadn’t seen him since, although Axel claimed he’d come in the other day on his shift and had bought all their fidget spinners (it was kind of unfortunate, Larxene missed having them to fiddle with). Larxene was vaguely afraid of someone willing to blow that much money on belts and fidget spinners, and even more on hair-care if his hair was in fact dyed.

Riku was more sensible than that. She’d never seen him in more than two belts (on his hips at least). He was a zippers kind of guy. Sensible. Not like the weird belts and fidget spinners man. Or that guy who she saw occasionally who wore three belts, although he seemed to have some kind of sense; he only ever bought a few belts at a time. Respectable. Both better than the weird belt man.

She watched Riku blankly stare into the beady little eyes of some creepy recreation of a kids cartoon character. Larxene almost pitied him a bit. At least he had the option to leave.

Demyx left his pile of fruitless t-shirt folding and started sauntering to the other side of the store. Either the near empty store was getting to her, or Demyx was humming Wonderwall significantly louder. She almost missed when he sang 80s pop songs, at least they were actually kind of good. Meanwhile Riku made a beeline for Demyx’s abandoned t-shirts. He thumbed through the pile, neatly picked one up, and went straight for the counter.

Larxene smiled, all teeth. “Another shirt of the mouse? You’re getting predictable,”

Riku shrugged. “Not for me, it’s Ventus’ birthday soon and I think Aqua might disown me if I don’t get him something,” he stared at the empty box where the fidget spinners usually sat, then pointed. “Sora wanted one, are fidget spinners really that popular?”

“Some weirdo bought the whole stock the other day,” Larxene shrugged, rolling her eyes.

“Oh. Uh,  _ wow. _ That’s kind of expensive?”

“Yeah. Like I said,  _ weirdo _ .”

Riku shrugged again, fishing out his wallet. Larxene snorted as she rang up the shirt. “You’re buying one of these disney shirts, and you’re wearing one right now?” she cackled and Riku only raised an eyebrow.

“Of course I am. And I already told you, not for me. Ventus said he liked one of my shirts, and Aqua would be disappointed if I just got him some shitty gift,”

“I’ve never met Aqua but she can’t be _ that _ tough,” Larxene laughed, more joking than laughing at him again, “I think it’ll be fine, Ventus seems like a guy who’d like this kinda crap, especially if he’s related to Sora, probably,”

“Probably,”

After he’d paid and taken the shirt, Riku didn’t actually leave. In fact, he leaned against the counter, warily eyeing Demyx. He wasn’t too keen on encountering Demyx after the disaster that had been Roxas insisting they all go to karaoke night. Only like five people had actually showed up, and Riku had been one of the unfortunate few. Disaster was almost an understatement for what had occurred that night. Thinking about it still gave Riku the phantom of a headache.

Larxene leaned on the counter, eyes flickering between him and Demyx. Larxene had been one of the people smart enough not to show up to karaoke night. Riku envied her. “What’cha waiting for?”

“Aqua’s picking me up. She said she’d meet me here after she ran to get food,”

“Ah,” Larxene nodded, and went back to leaning against the counter. “Still don’t have a car?”

“Nope.”

They both idly stood there, quiet aside from the radio playing throughout the store, and Demyx’s unfortunately still vaguely audible endless loop of Wonderwall. Riku pulled out his phone, idly swiping at something or other. Larxene’s hands twitched, wondering if it would be worth it to get fired over snapping at Demyx. Probably not. She was pretty sure there was a bet on who would go first, and Zexion had said something about Demyx planning to do some dumb shit she was sure would get him fired.

No one had told her whether Marluxia had betted for or against her, but she wouldn’t lose to Demyx. If Marluxia had bet against her and lost money she was going to punch him. He still owed her a whole meal of takeout, and that was something bet money could probably buy. Maybe she could even get him to order fancy drinks, if there was enough money involved. There probably was. Luxord had a gambling problem and everyone knew it.

Maybe she could get Luxord to tell her. He was probably definitely organizing the betting pool. She could send him a vaguely threatening text and a potato quality picture of a knife from google images and he’d probably spill the beans. For all he took himself seriously, Luxord tended to fold like goddamn origami.

Larxene was jostled out of her idle plotting by Riku pushing himself away from the counter, waving to someone. Someone who was rather quickly approaching. She was holding two bags of vaguely shitty food court salads and subs in one hand but Larxene didn’t register one goddamn bit of it, far too occupied by staring directly at her face like some kind of fool. She was cute. Actually, she was hot, and Larxene internally cursed herself for being a useless lesbian, a very useless lesbian, possibly the most useless lesbian.

She smiled, and Larxene knew she was entirely staring and entirely red but to be quite frank she was fairly sure she had never seen a girl that beautiful smile so easily like that. She seemed so bright, so soft, naturally at odds with the shitty mall Hot Topic she was standing in. She was too light, too casually beautiful, too goddamn radiant to be in a place like this. She was like a breath of fresh air in the dry desert that was shitty mall Hot Topic.

Somehow she made what looked like both a tank top and a sports jersey look good. She raised her free hand to high five Riku, and shit,  _ shit, _ she was fit, she had to be strong, her arms looked strong, or at least toned. She was hot and Larxene was steadily going more red, useless lesbian, _ useless lesbian _ . She probably could’ve snapped Larxene in half like dry two dollar grocery store cup noodles, and she’d be lying if she said she wouldn’t be up for that.

She turned to Larxene, smile widening, with a little teeth this time, and Larxene swore her heart was going to stop. “You’re Larxene right? One of Roxas’ friends? It’s nice to meet you,” she held out a hand to shake, and it took Larxene a moment to register it. Her voice was neutral but it may as well have been a choir for all Larxene heard. She shook the other’s hand as lightly as possible, like she was afraid she wouldn’t be able to let go if she actually held onto it.”I’m Aqua, Riku’s chauffeur, or really, everyone’s,” she laughed a little and Larxene was burning.

She could see Riku raising an eyebrow at her over Aqua’s shoulder and she had to resist flipping him off and embarrassing herself in front of a cute girl. Oh, she was never going to hear the end of this from Roxas, if any word got that far. Or even worse, if it got to Axel.  _ God _ . Curse them all for being friends.

“It’s nice to meet you too,” Larxene forced out, hoping her voice was squeaking as much as she felt like it was. Aqua casually let go of her hand and Larxene felt like it was on fire.

Aqua pushed her perfectly windswept hair out of her eyes, and glanced over at Riku. Her eyes were so bright, Larxene would’ve felt cheesy saying it was like looking into the ocean, but that was quite frankly exactly what she was saying. “You ready to go? We gotta pick up Kairi too, she doesn’t have her car today,”

Riku nodded, and turned to shoot a vague smirk at Larxene as they walked out of the store. She subtly (well, as subtly as she ever could) flipped him off and hoped no one else had noticed.

After they’d gone, Larxene’s face still red as the beets that had been deemed contraband in her apartment, Demyx sauntered over to the counter. “Y’know Aqua? I think she works in that sports store, the one with the nice sneakers, Saïx made me go with him once, don’t know the hell why, he doesn’t even wear sneakers,” he seemed completely oblivious to Larxene’s struggle. She glared at him. “I saw her threaten to rip Xemnas in half this one time he said something to Roxas when we were at a burger place. I think she’d do it too,”

That only made Larxene even more flustered. She glared at him again, sharper this time, or at least she tried to sharper, tried to convey the thought that she was going to stab him with whatever was available if he kept talking to her.

Demyx shrugged and started wandering away again, now whistling something Larxene thankfully didn’t recognize yet.

Suddenly, he stopped and pointed out the door. “Oh hey, look, I think it’s that guy Axel was talking about that bought all the fidget spinners,”

For what must’ve been at least the third time that day Larxene had to resist the urge to smash her head against the counter. She very much didn’t want to deal with weird and probably rich belt man. As she watched him walk into the store she noticed he wasn’t even wearing a belt with his pants. She felt an unprompted and indescribable amount of animosity, and gave her best customer service smile, all teeth, maybe a smidge aggressive. Maybe passing for aggressively enthusiastic. Hopefully. “How can I help you today sir?”

She was going to kill Marluxia when he got back. First she was going to spend at least an hour telling him how hot Riku’s friend was, and then she was going to absolutely eviscerate him for leaving her in  _ hell _ .


End file.
